


After You

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [108]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley sprawled onto Warlock and Adam's sofa, wry amusement lurking around his mouth. "Figured you'd want to hear this rumour in private, the two of you."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 47
Kudos: 880
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	After You

Warlock had only made the suggestion to bring Adam to their godparents' place once. Crowley had gone unnervingly still on the park bench, head turned to look at his angel. Aziraphale had stiffened, hands gripping each other tight before he made a little wrinkle of his nose and muttered, "Better not."

Crowley asked gently, "Too fast?" as he cupped his thin hand over both of Aziraphale's.

Aziraphale's plump fingers cautiously untangled from each other and re-tangled themselves with Crowley's slender ones. "Mm."

Warlock flinched, reminded of all the times people had abandoned them. "Our place then? I- I would like to see you."

Crowley's mouth quirked up at the ends in a silent apology. "Yeah, you don't get rid of us that easily, kid. We can come to you. If that's ok, for now?"

Warlock nodded. "Am I allowed to ask why you don't want Adam around?"

Crowley shifted, absently kneading his knee. "S'not anything the two of you have done. S'trauma stuff, mostly. Both Angel's and mine got - stirred up in the last year. We're working on it. And then there's safety precautions."

"Oh?"

"You remember Professor Gabriel?"

Warlock pulled a disgusted face and nodded.

Crowley nodded back and went on, "Part of the reason Aziraphale moved into my place when we made things official, is that Gabriel sometimes used to turn up at _his_ place and threaten him. Mine - well, he's never been there. We don't think he knows where it is, but... better not to risk bringing new folk there at the moment."

"Makes sense." Warlock looked wistful for a long moment. "I'll miss the view. So, is there anything we should avoid to make things easier on you two?"

"Flames, loud bangs, and standing behind him," Crowley had said at once. "And accept he's likely to freeze up if you suggest something new."

* * *

Now, when Warlock opened the door to them, Crowley offered a bottle of something, and Aziraphale made polite 'after you' gestures, and came in last.

Crowley sprawled onto their sofa, wry amusement lurking around his mouth. "Figured you'd want to hear this rumour in private, the two of you."

Warlock blinked twice, thought about college rumours, and planted their hands on their hips. "Ok, which of you has been linked to him?"

Aziraphale raised an apologetic hand.

Warlock nodded, then wrapped an arm around Adam. "Fine... Get your own foul fiend, this one's mine."

Adam was still staring at them, his face turning an ever brighter red as the situation dawned on him.

Aziraphale settled next to Crowley, wrapped a wide arm around his bony shoulders, and intoned almost piously, "We all have our demons."

"Speak for yourself, I've an angel," Crowley quipped back, even as he leaned into the embrace.

Adam buried his face in his hands, mumbling swear-words.

The other three waited with varying degrees of patience for him to resurface.

"We can cut this off short, if you want," Crowley offered. "Or you can. All you'd have to do is tell them your name, and they'll go and hunt 'Anthony' someplace else."

Adam lifted his head and pulled a mock-shocked gape. "Oh, I couldn't possibly! Where would the fun be in that?"

Crowley cackled.

Aziraphale only froze for a moment before he smiled, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "My dear young man, just think of the children!"

"Hah," Crowley addded, "think of their faces!"

Adam adopted a serenely innocent look, all blond curls and blue eyes, like a white Jesus. "Who, me? Mischief? Nevveeer!" He relaxed, leaning against Warlock. "I used to scrump apples when I was a kid. I don't think there's ever been one that I didn't reckon was worth the trouble it caused. But hey, you're the experts in this sort of thing, from what Warlock tells me. Do you have - _plans_?"

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, and an almost invisible tension eased away.

"Well," Aziraphale began, "we didn't want to presume anything without talking to you, but as it happens..."


End file.
